narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Bizen
Makoto, Bizen Background Early childhood: '''Makoto was born unto Isao Bizen, and Mana Saito, both powerful jonin in their own right, and an older sister Jun that had just started at the ninja academy. Makoto was one when the nine tailed fox attacked Konohagakure, and both of his parents were killed in the resulting fight. Both him and his sister were orfaned until they could take care of themselves. When Jun was 14 and Makoto was 9 they move out to live on their own and makoto joined the ninja academy. '''Academy years: Makoto was no genius when it came to learning, and being part of the same class as Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten didn’t make it any better, but he managed to do well for himself and graduated in 3 years near the middle of his class. Personality Makoto has a easy going demeanor, and rarely works harder than he has to. He has a tendency to goof up simple tasks, giving him a some what clumsy look. Makoto also possesses a strong sense of Honor, he will never fight an opponent who can not fight back and will rush to the aid of anyone that is defenceless in the face of danger. It is also extremely rare to see Makoto lose his temper, he will almost always keep a cool head under pressure, and thinks well in a tight spot making hi m a great leader. Appearance Part 1: When Makoto was a genin he almost always wore a brown hoody and olive drab shorts with his right wrist, hand and knee bandage up. He also carried' his fathers sword on his back. Part 2: When makoto was promoted to Chunin he choose to wear his standard shinobi flak jacket but Rarely used the zipper, he also removed the collar so he could ware a black short sleved hoody, and changed his OD shorts for standard shinobi uniform pants, and continued to carry his father's sword. Abilities Makoto is among top of his generation when it comes to taijutsu and ninjutsu, but lacks when it comes to genjutsu.' Thunder Palm: '''When Makoto was 13, he invented a jutsu he named "Thunder Palm". He performs this jutsu by building up chakra in his palm, and at the moment of contact releasing it all at the same time into his opponent's chakra network and expels all of the opponent's chakra out of their body, this process only takes a split second and at the moment of impact there is a loud crack of thunder. How ever this jutsu requires three fourths of his chakra to perform, making it less useful in a drawn out fight. '''Lightning Style: Makoto became aware that chakra nature was lightning in his endeavors to create thunder palm, and shortly after strived to learn as many lightning jutsu’s as he could. He managed to learn "flash of lightning pillar", and how to achieve a change in chakra state with the help of his sensei, Umeko. This helped him through the first two tests in the chunin exams, but during the month resting period he felt that he needed some new tricks to get him through the final test. he tracked down kakashi Hatake and convinced him to train him in the lightning style by promising to buy him his romance novels for the rest of his life. Kakashi then proceeded to teach "Chidori" to Makoto although he could not use it effectively until later on. Kakashi also taught Makoto other techniques like "False Darkness" and "Lightning Clone". Twin Lightning Blade: '''During the rescue of Nori Inoue, Makoto under a extreme amount of pressure was not only able to perfect, but was able to create a chidori in both hands, he would later perfect this technique and do it whenever he wanted. '''Demonic light Shuriken: Makoto and Ayame developed a Collaboration Jutsu that used a giant Shuriken infused with Ayame’s Wind Chakra and Makoto's Lightning Chakra making anything the Shuriken hit exploded with a blinding blue light. they would go on to name the Jutsu Demonic light Shuriken. Kekkei Genkai Storm Release: Makoto Discover he had a Kekkei Genkai Storm Release Shortly before the Fourth shinobi world war he then proceeded to hone his new ability and created Thunder palm Barrage ware he is able to use his own thunder palm jutsu which normaly takes up three forths of his chakra but do to the Storm releases power he can do it in rapid succession. 'Strom release: "Forbidden jutsu" Almighty Monsoon ' The Almighty monsoon is the ultimate Ability of the Bizens Storm release kekkei genkai. The sheer power of the Almighty storm is on a scale similar to a jinchuuriki. The user performs the jutsu by forming the necessary hand signs then gathering chakra in their hands they then form a cross like position and clap their hands and the moment the hands meet there is a defining crack of thunder and the sky almost instantly is filled with extremely dark storm clouds. A few seconds pass then a massive continuous column of lightning descends from the heavens and heads straight towards the user and strikes him or her. The user now can control the lightning for one minute without fail during this minute he or she is invincible and has the power of a fully realized jinchuuriki. Although the jutsu has incredible power it bares a steep price, anyone who uses the Jutsu will die after it is completed, due to the massive amount of electricity put through the body. The jutsu was invented by Haiiroden Bizen as a trump card for any user. although after he used it in the first shinobi world war he perished and the Jutsu was labeled Forbidden. Stat's Part I Total - 16.5 Part II Total - 22 Part III Total - 26 Clan The Bizen clan was a small clan revered for having some of the best swordsman in the land of fire. It was tradition that every member of the clan would become a shinobi and serve the land of fire. They had learned a special summoning technique that allowed them to summon ferocious wolves to fight by their sides. Unfortunately when the nine tailed fox attacked konohagakure the majority of the clan was wiped out fighting the monster, leaving only a handful of them left including Makoto and his sister Jun. Part I Makoto never appeared in part 1. Part I - Part II Gap '''The Chunin Exams: '''Makoto and his team made their first appearance in the chunnin exams that directly followed the ones where orochimaru attacked Konohagakure with the hidden sand. He and his team of Nori Inoue, and Ayame Kobayashi took part in the exams with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. In the written exam makoto struggled and guessed on most of the question but was able to remain strong when ibiki gave the final question and he and his team past the first exam. When it came to the second exam in the forest of death Makoto felt more at home. His team was given a earth scroll and quickly set of in search of a heaven scroll. It didn’t take long before they encountered a group of grass ninja and quickly dispatched them taking their heaven scroll. They then proceeded to the tower in the middle of the forest and finished the exam with flying colors. In the one month resting period makoto was in pursuit of new jutsu that would give him an edge in the battle royal. He seeked out Kakashi Hatake and convince him to train him in the Lightning style. Kakashi only agreed after makoto Promised to buy Kakashi his romance novels for the rest of his life. In return Kakashi taught Makoto Jutsu like lightning clone and Chidori although makoto could not use Chidori effectively until later on. When it came time for the third exam Makoto was as confident as ever wiping the floor with his first opponent. His second opponent was his squadmate Ayame Kobayashi and after a drawn out battle makoto made Ayame deplete all her chakra and Makoto emerged victorious. In his third battle he came up against Neji Hyuga, and pulled a major come from behind upset to beat him, by letting Neji hit him and releasing his Thunder Palm through his chest to expel Nije’s Chakra. In his Fourth and final fight he found himself against Kiba. Makoto used his summoning jutsu to summon his wolf companion Usamo. Makoto took on Kiba while Usamo dealt with Akamaru, both side being heavy in Taijutsu rushed in and slugged it out in a close combat brawl. Kiba had Makoto on the ropes until Makoto created several lightning clones and every time Kiba and Akamaru hit one it would shock them, this granted Makoto enough time to use False darkness to knok them both out with one hit. Makoto stood victorious over the tournament and was given the rank of Chunin along with Ayama Kobayashi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. However the Joy was short lived as the news of Nori Inoue’s Capture reached Him and his Comrades and he was sent to retrieve Her, leading a team of his own. '''Retrieval of Nori Inoue: '''During the Final test of the chunin exams Nori Inoue was paired up with a Ninja from the hidden sand in the first round. Nori won the fight in a matter of minutes and nearly kill her opponent, sensing the danger to the young ninja the proctor stepped in and stopped the attack, but in her rage Nori attacked the proctor sending him flying through the arena. Her sensei Umeko and Kakashi Hatake stepped in and subdued Nori, who was then disqualified and forced to wait 2 years before retaking the Chunin exams by Tsunade. Shortly after the Chunin exams she was approached by three women that claimed their group could give nori all the power she desired and she could help her take revenge on Tsunade. Nori accepted and went off to join the rouge ninja faction that were in the pursuit of rare and unusual kekkei genkai, known as the Triad. When nori’s absence was noticed, it was first thought that she was kidnaped, and Tsunade called on Makoto to lead the rescue party of Ayame Kobayashi, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, And Hinata Hyuga to bring Nori back to the leaf. They set out using Shino’s Bugs to scout ahead, and Kiba’s nose to pick up the trail. they were on the Triads heels in no time and gaining on them. Before they knew it they fell into a trap set by the Triad and would be forced to fight two of the triad members. Ayame and Hinata elected to stay behind and fight, to allow Makoto and the rest to move forward. Makoto was uneasy about leaving Ayame and Hinata behind, and came up with the idea that would keep everyone safe, he broke up the squad into 3 teams. Team one “Makoto and Kiba” would Continue to pursue the head Kidnapper and Nori and team three “Shino and Sakura” would move to a neutral location where they could assist either Team one or Team two “Ayame and Hinata”. They agreed and split up with Makoto and Kiba back on the trail of Nori and her supposed kidnapper. Team one caught up with their targets in a open field next to a large flowing river. When they arrived they discover that Nori had left with the Kidnapper of her own free will, Makoto had a hard time accepting this. Nori then told the leader of the triad that she would kill Makoto to prove her worth to them. The Leader agreed and then took on kiba to keep the fight fair. Nori then proceeded to attack Makoto, but he had no desire to fight one of his closest friends and was quickly on the losing end of the fight. Kiba also in a fight for his very life with the triads leader when he noticed Makoto struggling to fight Nori, and with a few well placed remarks Convinced Makoto to fight back to save Nori from her self. Makoto then came at Nori with all his strength knocking her out in a drawn out battle. With Nori back in leaf ninja hands Makoto had almost completed his mission he only had to deal with the triads leader. Makoto then proceeded to join Kiba in battle. The triads leader was no lightweight avoiding everything that Team One though at her and dishing it back at them with even more power. She then Told team one about her true ambitions to take Nori’s Kekkei Genkai from her and use it for herself. Makoto Enraged by the very concept released a enormous amount of chakra and created his Twin Lightning Blade jutsu for the first time, and attacked The triads leader with unrivaled speed and power, Hitting her countless times with his lightning blades. With the triad dealt with and Nori back in safe arms, Makoto and his team proceeded to return to Konohagakure with their mission a complete success. When they were safe and sound back at the leaf village Makoto told Nori about what the Triad Had in store for her, she was grateful to Makoto and his team for saving her and apologize to everyone for letting her rage and desire for power cloud her vision. She also made a pledge to become a stronger ninja by means other than ruthlessness and rage. Makoto received great praise for his success and became one of Tsunade’s go to captains for dangerous missions. Part II Coming soon Trivia *Makoto Hates waiting and annoyance's. *Makoto Can use the Chidori Five times before his chakra is depleated. *Makoto wants to fight sasuke uchiha to see which one of Kakashi's students is more powerful. *Makoto Learns how to control his Storm Release Kekkai Genkai from notes and other things his great grandfather left behind. *Makoto's nick name is "Midori Rai" meaning "the Green thunder". Quote's To Nori Inone “If you ever attack a defenseless person again i'll kill you myself.” To the leader of the Triad “I Don't normally kill people but, I’ll make an exception for you!” To Umeko Kinjo “Don’t worry sensei i’ll keep Nori and Ayame in line. god knows i always have.” To Ayame Kobayashi “ What’s wrong with you Ayame?! Nori is our friend! we dont kill our friends!” To Nori Inoue “If you really are delusional, and want revenge on the leaf then you'll... YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!” To His Sister Jun Bizen “what's the deal sis you never come watch me train... wait a minute i know why you're here you have a Crush on Kakashi don't you?!” To Ayame Kobayashi “Ayame I Knew you were short tempered but this is ridiculous.” Reference I made all the pictures and wrote the story. Category:DRAFT